


Steam

by Walker_August



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, water fight turns steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: August Walker x Reader based on the prompt:Perhaps washing your car with August leads to sex because you turned the water hose on him? He then tosses a soapy sponge at you, giggles and chasing ensues cause who doesn’t love a good water fight that leads to sex in the shower afterwards?





	Steam

You couldn’t resist, how could anyone expect you to? Turning the hose on your boyfriend as helps to wash your car on a summer’s day. Him wearing that pale blue t shirt that already hugs his muscular torso so nicely. Soaking him with the water and watching the thin fabric cling to his body; pecs, abs, biceps outlined by the wet t shirt. Who could possibly blame you for that? What ensues is a full on, giggle-inducing chase around the garden as August tries to get you back with the wet sponge he’s holding.

You know you’ll have to surrender when he manages to commandeer the hose and turn it on you, until you’re soaked to the bone and on the ground in hysterics. His laughter fills your ears too, a look of contentment and happiness on his face you haven’t seen in too long. It brings a new light in to your world to see him like that again.

It’s easy for him, upon accepting your surrender, to pull you up off the ground with one hand. He pulls you close to him, putting an arm around you to hold you steady. Everything changes in the moment your bodies meet, the tone turning to something more heated. Now, he tilts your head with his fingers on your chin and kisses you, soft and sweet. He knows somehow exactly what you need before you even know it yourself.

The sun is setting, a slight chill in the air and his hand at the base of your spine both causing you to shiver slightly after he breaks the kiss. “You’re cold” he observes, looking like he wants to apologise even though you started it.

“I’m fine” you say even as another involuntary shiver runs through you again. You hang on to him, hoping for another kiss. Wanting more.

“How about you go and get in the shower, to warm up? I’ll clear this away” he indicates towards the buckets and sponges by the car, kissing you quick again before adding “Keep the door unlocked, ok?” in a hushed tone that tells you all you need to know about what he’s planning. 

You feel your arousal, hot and sudden inside you. You nod, letting a small anticipatory moan at the thought. “Be quick. I need you” you tell him, seeing the lust fill his eyes, your hands slayed out against his muscular chest not wanting to break away from him but knowing you’ll be in for a treat when you do. 

You make the way to the bathroom, turning on the shower to a pleasantly warm temperature and then shedding your sodden clothes and stepping in. You breathe in the warmth, letting the water soak you as you wait with little patience. Unable to wait you’re already touching yourself, hands kneading your own breasts with your eyes closed when August lets himself in and slides back the shower curtain. He let’s out a groan at the sight of you. Perfect in every way, to him.

You smile, feeling his hands come to grasp your hips, the contact feels like fire to you now, pulling you towards him slightly but not forcefully. His lips pressing to yours again now, bodies pressing together as he slides his hands round to your back, one downwards to squeeze gentle but firm on your ass cheek, the other coming up to cup the back of your neck - a gesture of support, an offering of trust.

You can feel him against you, feel him becoming harder at the contact. His eyes search yours for a moment before he brings his head down to kiss at your shoulder, then your neck. Finding that sweet spot and making your squirm and moan. That’s the cue he needs, guiding your leg up to find purchase on the side of the tub and letting his hand move slowly from your thigh upwards.You’re just enough out of the water flow that it doesn’t get in the way but still splashes slightly off of his now glistening body.

His kisses your neck harder, sucking slightly on the skin as his hand cups you before he glides a finger over your clit; again and again. Relishing your reaction, your moans and pleading. Your hand, the one that isn’t tangled in his hair, grips and strokes him and August curses quietly in your ear.

“Please don’t tease me, not now, please let me feel you” you beg, words interrupted by gasps when he enters a finger and then another in to you, readying you. 

“Part of me wants to make you beg some more” August admits, lifting his head to watch you react. Smiling soft as you shake your head frantically. “But we can save that for another day. I need to feel you too” His words are impossibly stimulating, spoken in soft and sensual tones and the heat between your legs only intensifies.

He maintains eye contact with you as he pins you against the wall and pulls your leg up to wrap around his waist, making sure you’re steady and holding your thigh tight with one hand as the other guides himself to you. You can’t look away from him, as he slowly slides in to you, filling you so completely. You both let out a long moan and it’s him who closes his eyes first, taking in the sensation of it.

Your usual encounters in the shower with August are vigorous ,fast-paced affairs which continue later in the bedroom but he’s taking his time with you today, setting gentle, slow pace that still feels incredible and special. There’s both love and want in his eyes, deep love that makes your heart beat faster. As he moves, using all his self control to keep that pace, he whispers in your ear “You make me feel so good, so loved and needed. You make me feel so alive”, his voice breathy, shaking. 

You can hardly speak, lost for words both because of what he’s saying and what he’s doing. Instead you kiss him, passion in every movement of your lips on his. And then you let your lips glide over every part of his body you can reach, hands all over him too. You know how much he loves to feel your touch. You moan his name against his ear, and then nip at the skin on his neck.

That’s what prompts him to increase the pace, pinning you even more against the wall of the shower. You tip your head back, pressing it against the wall as you close your eyes and moan for him, loud and unabashed. Your breath hitches, your hands gripping his body hard, when he brings a finger to your clit again, “Oh god…fuck” you moan, his fingers - two now - working tireless circles. Your body beginning already to give in to the impending orgasm, heat beginning to permeate from your core to your whole body, legs starting to shake.

He doesn’t need warning that your close, he knows those signs and they don’t stop him. He’s determined now in his goal, not even thinking about his own release until he’s ensured you have yours. “That’s right, let go. I’ve got you” he encourages and that’s when you feel he explosion of pleasure within you. Your body curving and trembling against him, your walls clenching tight around him. It goes on for so long, so unexpectedly, even after he moves his fingers away you don’t feel finished.

Sighing and moaning still, you let him hold you up against the wall and take your other leg around his body too, wrapping around him until he’s holding you up by your hips, you moving up and down the slick wall as he continues to thrust in to you, now more hurried, close to finding his own release now. He whispers your name repeatedly, kissing and touching you in every way he can while he makes his final thrusts.

He curses, drawn out and panting, while he comes buried deep inside you. He gasps and shakes, grabbing on to you hard to keep steady, unable to keep his eyes open as he comes, When he returns from his state of delirious satisfaction, still holding you up against the wall, he smiles soft at you and then brushes his lips against yours, almost breathing you in. 

You feel like you’re finally coming back to reality when he pulls out of you and slowly let you down, although you’d like to stay in whatever place you were in with him. Your senses start to take in your surroundings again and you feel suddenly sad and empty, even though he’s right there. But as if he can sense it - perhaps he feels it too - August is letting his arms surround you again, loosely now but he’s still there helping you wash off.

“I’ve got you, love” he repeats his sentiments from before and you trust that he absolutely has, because it’s all you need to know to feel safe and secure and calm.


End file.
